Showers can be divided into rain showers (or named sunflower showers) and head shower (or named head sprayer). The rain shower is assembled at the top surface of the bathroom, and is right above user's head and directly discharges water to user's head in the outlet direction; the head shower is assembled on the wall of the bathroom, and is inclined above user's head and discharges water to user's face in the outlet direction.
Currently the bathroom usually assembles with rain shower and head shower both for different users' needs. Therefore, the bathroom has to assemble connecting pipes for the rain shower and the head shower, which is troublesome in waterway design and high in fixture cost.